(Prologue) Sweet of You
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: SPOILER CHAPTER 3/ Bukan salah Yaya tidak mengingat Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal ataupun seluruh petualangan yang telah mereka lalui. Gadis itu bukan lagi pengguna gravitasi. Gadis itu bukan lagi salah satu anggota TAPOPS terbaik. Masa itu berlalu. Yang ada hanya Yaya, gadis SMA yang cantik, pintar dan mempesona. BBBxYAYA/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/HATER BE GONE!/ HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)SWEET OF YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Ellena Nomihara**

**.**

**.**

**BOBOIBOYxYAYA**

**.**

**.**

**Short Story **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: HATER GO AWAY! Dont Like? DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** Kapal Angkasa Kebenaran. **_

"Bagus Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal. Kalian kembali berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna." Ucap Komander Kokoci pada ketiga pria muda di depannya. Senyum puas dia tujukan pada ketiga anggota termuda TAPOPS.

Boboiboy yang dipuji demikian merespon rendah hati, "Terima kasih, Komander. Senang bisa membantu." Katanya dengan senyum.

"HA-A! Komander, Kami senang bisa membantu mengumpulkan Spera Kuasa tapi…janji Komander tidak lupa'kan?! Kan!?" serobot Gopal mendorong Boboiboy hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sang alien bertubuh kecil hijau memandang datar Gopal dari balik kacamata hitamnya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku tidak lupa. Sebagai bayaran atas keberhasilan misi-misi yang sejauh ini kalian selesaikan, aku, Laksamana Tarung dan Kapten Kaizo setuju memberi kalian libur." Putus sang Komander kemudian. Dan tentu saja disambut meriah kedua menusia bumi, sedang Fang menyeringai kecil dengan bersedekap dada—sudah tentu juga menjadi liburannya karena dia berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Boboiboy.

"YEY! LIBUR! Kita libur dua minggu kan, Komander? Kan!? Kan?!" desak Gopal lagi pada sang Komander untuk mengatakan _iya_.

Merasa terganggu dengan wajah Gopal yang terlalu dekat, Komander Kokoci menampar wajah Gopal menjauh, "HISH…menjauh! Iya, kalian libur DUA MINGGU, puas?!"

"TENTU SAJA!YEYY! TERIMA KASIH KOMANDER!" seru Boboiboy dan Gopal serempak bahagia.

"Sudah! Jangan berteriak lagi. Berkemaslah dan panggil Ochobot dan Kaptep Papa di ruang _Sperra_. Kau juga Fang." Titah sang Komander.

"BAIK LAKSANAKAN!" Seru dua sahabat rukun sambil memberi hormat dan segera melenggang pergi.

Sementara si laki-laki berkepala landak memberi salam hormat dengan tenang, "Terima kasih, Komander." Katanya ala perwira sejati. Ia akan undur diri dari ruang _control_ saat Kokoci memanggilnya.

"Fang! Tolong awasi Boboiboy selama di bumi. Aku tahu alasan dia cepat-cepat ingin kembali karena Yaya. Laporkan terus kondisi Yaya kepadaku." Kata sang Komander yang langsung di angguki Fang dengan patuh.

"Dan sampaikan salamku juga pada pacarmu, _oke_?"

_Nah_, untuk yang satu ini pria yang berdaulat sebagai rival Boboiboy itu langsung gelagapan di goda demikian. Wajahnya agak merah apalagi melihat senyum miring di wajah kotak atasannya. Namun cepat-cepat Fang menguasai diri.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan pada Ying." Kata Fang kemudian buru-buru keluar—tidak ingin di goda lebih lanjut oleh Kokoci yang melihat kepergiannya dengan kepala menggeleng dan menyeringai.

"Hahh…anak muda."

* * *

**Boboiboy**

Di ruang kendali utama, Boboiboy berdiri tidak sabar saat Papa Zola mengumumkan mereka akan segera mendarat di bumi. Terima kasih pada kuasa _teleport_ Ochobot yang membuat rumah yang berjarak berjuta ribu cahaya menjadi singkat. Boboiboy benar-benar senang bisa segera pulang. Liburnya cukup lama jadi Boboiboy sudah menyusun sedikit agenda.

kangen dengan Tok Aba. 2 Istirahat sejenak 3 berkeliling pulau rintis sekalian belanja 4…

_...Menemui Yaya. _

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis mengingat gadis berjilbab pink itu. Sudah setahun sejak Yaya meninggalkan TAPOPS beserta Ying. Menurut kabar yang diterimanya terakhir kali Yaya dan Ying memulai sekolah akhir mereka—menjadi murid SMA sejak setahun yang lalu.

Pukulan pelan di pundaknya membuat Boboiboy menoleh. Dia melihat Fang yang tidak menatapnya tapi bibirnya bergerak mengatakan, "Jangan pasang muka jelek. Cukuplah dengan tampang biasamu itu saja."

Boboiboy terkekeh melihat gaya sok keren Fang yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Dulunya Boboiboy curiga dia cuma bersikap sok karena ingin bersaing dengannya tapi memang sudah keturunannya mungkin—lihat saja Abangnya.

"Halah, sendirinya juga tak sabar ketemu Ying 'kan? Hayo ngaku!" balas Boboiboy ganti cengengesan mendapati pipi Fang bersembur merah.

"Suka-suka lah. Yang tidak punya pacar diam saja!" ucap Fang tidak mau kalah.

Boboiboy tidak bisa membalas untuk satu itu, untuk sedetik dia merasa sedih, tapi segera rasa itu dia tepis dan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Iya iya, yang sudah punya pacar sana besar kepalanya jangan didepan yang _jomblo_. Doa orang teraniyaya cepat terkabul lohh."

Seketika Fang melotot, "Hehh, jangan berani sumpahin aku dan Ying putus, ya!"

"Memang siapa yang mau nyumpahin kalian putus? Tidak ada! Tidak guna juga, lebih baik aku berdoa untuk diriku sendiri, lebih berkah." Kata Boboiboy memeletkan lidahnya jahil karena berhasil mengganggu sahabat berambut landaknya itu.

Fang mendengus kesal tapi tidak membalas. Keduanya kemudia jatuh dalam keterdiaman sesaat hingga Boboiboy kembali membuka suara.

"Dibumi nanti tinggal saja di rumahku. Atok tidak akan keberatan, justru senang dapat pembantu tambahan." Candanya.

Fang melirik main-main, "Sesukamu lah, Boboiboy."

"Hehe…Terbaik!" cengirnya.

* * *

**Yaya**

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari celah bibir Yaya.

Gadis berkerudung putih ini baru saja menyelesaikan penelitian bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya. Berhubung dia adalah otaknya kelompok jadi pekerjaannya lebih banyak. Bisa dibilang penelitian ini Yaya sendiri yang membuatnya tapi Yaya merasa harus sedikit bersyukur anggota kelompoknya mau menurut dan lebih tertib ketimbang anggota kelompok lain. Apalagi Yaya juga bukan orang jahat kok. Dia menyayangi semua teman-temannya.

Yaya melihat jam digital pink ditangannya. Pukul tiga sore. Dia ada janji dengan Ying untuk pulang bersama. Segera ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan segera mencari sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

"YAYA!"

_Ah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. _

Yaya menoleh pada asal suara dan menemukan Ying melambai padanya dari arah koridor depan. Kaki Yaya berjalan cepat menyusul sang sahabat.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Ying? Maaf, tadi kerja kelompoknya agak lama." Kata Yaya meminta maaf.

Ying mengibaskan tangannya pelan seraya tersenyum, "Bukan masalah kok. Kalau bukan aku yang menunggumu pasti aku yang membuatmu menunggu, jadi kita adil, hihi." Katanya seraya terkikik khasnya.

Yaya cuma balassenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, sudah sore. Ayo Yaya, ke kedai Tok Aba. **_Mereka _**pasti sudah sampai."

Tanpa berkata apappun Ying segera menarik tanganYaya dan berjalan—agak berlari—keluar sekolah. Yaya menurut saja ditarik meski ada raut bingung diwajahnya._ Mereka?_

"Memang ada apa Ying?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berhenti Ying menoleh pada sahabat berkerudungnya dan menyengir girang, "Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal akhirnya pulang ke bumi. Mereka mendapat jatah libur dua minggu."

Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia pasrah ditarik Ying menuju kedai Tok Aba yang bertetangga dengannya. Pandangan Yaya kemudian beralih pada jam tangan digital dipergelangan tangannya. Warnanya pink kesukaannya. Jam tangan biasa kalau menurut Yaya tapi setelah mendengar nama-nama itu dari Ying, Yaya reflek saja menatap jamnya.

"_Boboiboy siapa?"_

* * *

**Bumi. **

Terakhir dia pulang ke bumi ialah tiga bulan lalu—itupun cuma sehari untuk temu kangen dengan kakeknya sejenak. Sekarang dengan dua minggu libur, Boboiboy ingin memuaskan diri dengan kesenangan yang ada di bumi.

"ATOK!" seru Boboiboy kala mendapati sang kakek berdiri menanti kedatangannya di depan pintu pesawat luar angkasa kebenaran. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berlari menuju sang Atok dan memeluknya erat.

"Aduh, cucu Atok, lama tidak bertemu. Kamu sehat saja 'kan Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba lembut seraya mengelus kepala yang cucu yang kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

Boboiboy terkekeh, "Boboiboy sehat kok. Tok Aba bagaimana? Masih sering encok?" tanyanya jahil.

Tok Aba lantas memasang dada ala penjantan tangguh, "Eh, tentu saja Atok sehat. Encok masih sering tapi mana ada kamu pernah lihat Atok lain yang sehat macam Atok mu ini." Katanya bangga.

"Loh, Ada'lah itu Tok Kasa. Tok Kasa masih hidup loh." Sahut Gopal tiba-tiba mengintrupsi temu kangen sepasang kakek-cucu itu.

"Eh, masih hidup dia? Kuat juga kakek tua itu." Kata Tok Aba sambil lalu. Pria yang sudah sepuh tapi sehat itu sudah jelas menghindari topik Tok Kasa yang menjadi saingannya perihal menjadi kakek Favorit Boboiboy.

"Alah Tok, sendirinya juga sudah tua." Balas Boboiboy. Tahu benar Kakeknya sedang mengganti topik karena dia tahu sang kakek cemburu dengan Tok Kasa.

"Sudahlah, siapa yang mau Es Coklat special gratis?"

"GRATIS?! HOREE! SAYA TOK! SAYA MAU ES COKLAT SPESIAL SATU!" serbu Gopal girang setelah mendengar kata 'gratis'. Boboiboy cuma terkekeh melihat sahabat gendutnya tidak berubah soal makanan.

Fang kemudian menyusul turun kapal dengan tas kecil bersama Ochobot, "Apanya yang gratis?" tanya si pria asal luar angkasa. Boboiboy cuma menunjuk kearah Tok Aba dan Gopal dengan jempolnya, "Biasalah. Es Coklat special gratis. Mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tunggu aku mau menunggu Ying seben—"

"FANG! BOBOIBOY! OCHOBOT!"

Dua pemuda dan satu robot kuning terbang menoleh pada asal suara. Seorang gadis berkucir pony tail di belakang kepala dan berkacamata berlari seraya melambai tangan dan menarik seorang gadis lain berkerudung putih dengannya.

Fang balas melambai, "Ying!"

Saat melihat jelas siapa yang ditarik Ying, pandangan Boboiboy seketika menyempit pada gadis itu. Gadis cantik seumurannya dengan rok panjang krem semata kaki, memakai kemeja putih dan almamater hitam serta dasi bergaris di tengah.

Yaya, gadis itu Yah Yaya. Salah satu sahabat perempuan yang dia punya selain Ying. Dan tentu saja, dia juga seseorang yang punya makna lain bagi Boboiboy.

Yaya masih secantik yang dia ingat—atau mungkin lebih. Boboiboy sudah sadar dari dulu kalau gadis itu punya paras ayu, mata coklat berkilauan, hidung kecil dan bibir yang indah. Ditambah dengan sifat baikknya dan kadang suka tegas itu adalah sisi menarik dan mengagumkan dari sosok Yaya.

_Wow_! Lama tidak bertemu juga menyadarkan Boboiboy kalau Yaya juga semakin mempesona dengan seragam sekolah. Dia nampak sangat _normal_ dan _cocok_ untuk Yaya.

"Hai Ying." Sapa Boboiboy pada Ying yang sedang melepas rindu pada Fang. Dua sejoli itu langsung asik dengan dunia sendiri tepat setelah mereka berpelukan.

"Hai juga Boboiboy." Balas Ying singkat lalu kembali fokus pada pacarnya.

Di belakang Ying, Boboiboy mendapati Yaya cuma berdiri bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sejenak itu menyakiti dadanya namun Boboiboy menepisnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya reflek mengusap tengkuk lehernya lantaran gugup.

"Hai Yaya, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Boboiboy setenang mungkin. Dia berusaha keras terlihat biasa dan akrab dengan sang gadis.

Namun Yaya tidak langsung membalas sapaannya, justru dia mengamati dulu wajah Boboiboy lalu berkata dengan hati hati, "Hai juga…emm...Boboiboy?" sapanya yang malah mirip bertanya.

Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis meski dalam hati dia teriris, "Iya aku Boboiboy. Kawan baikmu juga selain Ying, Fang dan Gopal. Kita sering banget kok main bareng-bareng." Katanya berusaha ceria.

Yaya yang peka dengan keadaan mengetahui usaha Boboiboy yang berusaha menghangatkan suasana, akhirnya tersenyum, "Iya, aku ingat Ying banyak bercerita tentang kalian dan cerita-cerita waktu kita masih SD."

_Ah! Senyum itu_. Selalu saja punya efek mendebarkan untuk jantungnya. Semburat merah pasti menjalar di pipinya saat ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang dan berganti dengan raut menyesal, "Maaf Boboiboy. Aku…tidak bisa ingat waktu kita kecil. Ying bilang kita akrab sekali dulu tapi aku tadi bahkan sempat lupa siapa Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal yang maksud Ying. Maafkan aku."

Nada sang gadis yang terdengar sedih menyakiti perasaan Boboiboy yang benci melihat Yaya bersedih, jadi dia cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa Yaya. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf membuatmu merasa bersalah karena tidak mengingat kami."

Yaya terkekeh mendengar nada panik pemuda di depannya, seolah takut sekali menyakiti perasaannya, padahal Yaya masalah. Tawa lembut mengalun dari bibirnya seraya kepalanya menggeleng kecil, "Bukan salahmu Boboiboy. Kecelakaan mobil yang kualami hingga amnesia tidak ada kaitannya denganmu jadi tidak perlu berlaku seolah aku ini barang mudah pecah. Aku ini cewek kuat, kau tahu 'kan?" ujar Yaya berusaha sedikit bercanda di akhir kalimatnya.

'_Kecelakaan mobil dia bilang…'_

Boboiboy membalas tetap dengan senyum manis—_Bukan Yaya yang bilang_—di wajah tampamnya—_sekali lagi ITU BUKAN YAYA YANG BILANG_—yang entah bagaimana merasuki dada Yaya dan melelehkan sesuatu di dalam sana, "Tentu saja aku tahu. _Kamu sangat kuat,_ kamu juga adalah perempuan paling baik, pintar dan pemberani yang pernah ketemui.

Pujian setinggi langit itu menghantarkan pipi Yaya pada suhu tinggi. Dia yakin pipinya sudah merah dan harap-harap saja pemuda yang kata adalah sabahat kecilnya ini tidak menyadarinya.

"Setelah Bundaku tentu saja." Sambungnya seraya sengaja mengedip jahil.

Bukannya marah, Yaya justru tertawa. Boboiboy juga ikut tertawa dengannya.

"Oy, kalian! Mau minum tidak? Sebelum Gopal menghabiskan semua Coklat Tok Aba." Seru Fang pada sepasang sejoli yang manis itu. Pemuda itu bersama pacarnya sedari tadi melihat interaksi Boboiboy dan Yaya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Ying bahkan sempat memfoto diam-diam saat tadi Yaya tertawa malu pada Boboiboy yang mati gaya karena canggung. _Gemas sekaliiiiiii~_

Boboiboy tahu jelas Fang sedang menggodanya makanya dia langsung melotot memperingatkan. Tapi kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya gugup seraya melirik Yaya—yang juga meliriknya diam-diam. Alhasil mereka saling membuang muka karena ketahuan saling lirik. Warna merah tidak hilang dari pipi keduanya.

"Aduh sudah dong. Coklat Tok Aba bisa _kemanisan_ kalau kalian begitu terus…"kata Ying dengan cengir jahil.

"Apaan sih, Ying." Elak Yaya yang kemudian menuju meja depan Kedai, duduk dengan pemuda coklat kehitaman yang besar yang sedang rakus menyeruput es coklat Tok Aba. Sudah gelas kelima ngomong-ngomong.

"Maju terus Boboiboy. Jangan sampai _kendor_!" kata Fang seraya meninju bahu sang rival dan _patner_-nya.

"Hish…jangan bilang aneh-aneh, Fang! Yaya bisa dengar, malu aku." Sinis Boboiboy mengusap bahunya.

Ying menggeleng menanggapi, "Halah, kau buat seperti apapun juga, aku yakin Yaya pasti suka—yahh yang penting kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh saja. Aku jamin Boboiboy, Yaya suka padamu. Tuhh, kalau bukan karenamu tidak mungkin Yaya jadi salah tingkah. Ketua OSIS yang ganteng saja ditolak." Kata Ying menggebu membagi informasi kecil seputar Yaya.

Mendengar itu Boboiboy jadi sedikit tertarik sekaligus khawatir, "Apa Yaya sering di_tembak_ cowok?"

Ying tergelak, " _'Apa Yaya sering ditembak cowok?'_ Tentu saja. Yaya itu cantik, baik dan pintar. Semua orang suka padanya. Bahkan setelah di amnesia pun Yaya malah jadi semakin feminim dan jadi panutan trend teman-teman seangkatan kami di sekolah."

Boboiboy melotot. Berita Ying memang tidak salah namun pemuda beropi dinasaurus itu agak terkejut dengan bayangan Yaya di incar banyak laki-laki—terlebih saat dia tidak ada disekitar Yaya.

"Apa Yaya pernah menerima salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Boboiboy cemas. Berharap Ying menggelengkan kepalanya dan YES, Ying menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak pernah. Yaya menolak semua cowok yang meminta dia jadi pacar. Saat kutanya dia hanya menjawab tidak mau saja begitu."jelasnya.

Boboiboy mengehela nafas lega. Fang yang melihat raut wajah kawan satu timnya itu malah menyeringai, "Makanya segera tembak saja. Mumpun kita dua minggu libur, kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Yaya juga pasti suka padamu kok, aku yakin."

Boboiboy tidak membalas apapun tapi matanya menatap pada sang gadis yang diakuinya sebagai tambatan hati. Gadis cantik sahabat kecilnya yang manis dan selalu ceria. Rekannya satu tim TAPOPS yang keluar setahun yang lalu.

Seorang gadis baik hati yang rela celaka _menyelamatkannya_.

Yaya—gadis itu, sejak kejadian dalam misi yang berakibat fatal hari itu, Boboiboy mendeklarasikan hati, jiwa dan raga untuk sang gadis berkerudung.

Bukan kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan Yaya hilang ingatan dan cidera. Tapi karena upayanya melindungi Boboiboy dari serangan musuh di misi terakhir Yaya.

Boboiboy tidak akan lupa dengan hari yang menjadi salah satu titik balik hidupnya itu.

**END**

**Hehe. Kesel? Penasaran?**

**Mau tahu kelanjutan fix ini tidak? Kalau mau tahu cerita ini akan kulanjutkan di akun wattpad ku **_ EllenaEllyz _**dan itu diprivat (hehe sorry). **

**Niat ku memang cuma mau promosi kok. Kesel lantaran jaraaaaaangggggg banget sekarang Fic BBBYaya. Banyaknya buat yang YAOI(heran saya), dannnn meski saya suka sama cerita sibling elementals tapi saya putuskan membuat asupan romantic buat penggemar BBBYaya dan untuk kepuasan diri saya sendiri. **

**Jadi, mohon review, Favo, Follow Author dan Story nya ya. **

**Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di fic lain. **

**Salam hangat **

**Ellena Nomihara**


	2. Chapter 2 SPOILER : Into The Unknown

_**SPOLIER**__ Chapter 2' Sweet of You_

_**Into The Unknown**_

"_Dia manis, lucu, baik dan ganteng"_

* * *

_**Tek Tek Tek**_

_Yaya langsung mencari asal suara tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa hingga dia mendongak keatas. Seketika itu mata Yaya melebar beserta mulutya. _

"_Hai Yaya." _

"_Boboiboy?"_

* * *

"_Wahh…indah sekali…" kagum Yaya melihat langit._

"_Benar kan kataku, disini memang bagus pemandangannya."_

_Yaya mengangguk menyetujui._

"_Apalagi kalau bersama seseorang yang _special_, jadi indah banget."_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

"_Ngomong-ngomong, ku kira warna kesukaanmu orange tapi ternyata biru ya?"_

"_E-Eh? Ti-Tidak kok…"_

* * *

"_Boboiboy, kenapa belum tidur?" _

"_Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau kepikiran kamu terus." _

* * *

"_Luar negeri? Seperti _Harvand _atau _Oxford_?"_

"_Bukan. Tapi _NYC_…"_

* * *

"_Selamat malam, Boboiboy."_

"_Malam juga Yaya, mimpi indah untuk ku 'ya?" _

_Hanya hembusan angin malam yang mendengar ucapan Boboiboy Taufan. _

**End of SPOILER**

**Hehe…**

**Hai ketemu lagi. Sorry aku bukan update full chapter karena seperti yang kubilang, aku upload cerita ini di Wattpad.**

**Jadi bagi kalian yang menasaran bisa mampir ke akun wattpad ku **_ EllenaEllyz_**. Mohon maaf buat yang saranin aku buat update disini tapi aku tidak akan update disini—kecuali update SPOILER PASTINYA, HAHA!**

**Oke, jangan lupa mampir atau kalian bisa mereview fic ini dengan catatan bukan Haters. Tahu kan cara menghargai penulis itu gampang, Cuma kalian review dan favorite story dan Author bakalan seneng.**

**Oke sampai jumpa SPOILER lainnya. DADAH!**

**Salam hangat**

**Ellena Nomihara**


	3. Chapter 3 SPOILER : Into The Unknown

**Spoiler Chapter 3**

**"Into The Unknown II"**

_"Hei, di depan sana ada apa? Kok rame-rame?"_

_"Oh itu, katanya ada dua cowok keren dan ganteng di depan gerbang. Entah mereka sedang menunggu siapa tapi yang jelas mereka sangat-sangat GANTENG!"_

* * *

_"Itu…Boboiboy?!"_

Pendiam, garang, dan misterius.

_"Jadi lebih ganteng juga…ups!"_

* * *

_Dia ingin menjauhkan gadis kesayanganya dari semua laki-laki di dunia dan menjaganya untuk dirinya sendiri. _

_Hmm…sejak kapan dia jadi posesif?_

* * *

_"Oke, aku traktir." _

_"Yang benar? Aku minta traktir makanan dari semua stand, boleh?" _

_"Yakin habis? Tidak takut gendut?" _

_"Tentu habis. Dan tenang saja, aku 'kan tidak bisa gendut~." _

_"Iya iya boleh. Kita coba semua makanan yang ada." _

_"Yeyy!" _

* * *

_Flashback a year ago_

_Seminggu setelah Retak'ka berhasil dikalahkan…_

_End of Flasback (1)_

* * *

_"Nah 'kan wajahnya merah, jadi benar. Anak sholeh tapi sholatnya masih bolong-bolong, udah besar juga. Hahahaha." Yaya tertawa sejadinya. Dia merasa ekspresi malu dan merah Boboiboy sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Andai dia membawa kamera atau ponselnya, Yaya akan mempotretnya sejuta kali._

* * *

_Rasanya seperti dibawa ke tempat asing yang belum tersentuh._

* * *

**END of SPOILER Chapter 3**

**HAIIIIII! Aku balik lagi dengan spoiler chapter 3. Hehe, sorry nih ya reader, masih sama kayak kemarin, Full Chapter bisa dibaca di akun wattpad ku **_ EllenaEllyz_**. Maafkan aku untuk kalian yang minta aku post sini, aku tidak bisa turuti. Disini kalian cuma akan ku imingi SPOILER aja, wkwkwk. Tapi munggggggkiiiiiinnnnn saja, kelak nanti bakal aku post kalau udah finish. Entah kelarnya kapan, mau setahun, dua tahun atau sepuluh tahun, yyaaa tidak tahu. Hehe. Tapi Nggak janji juga. **

**Oke, jangan lupa mampir man teman. Sampai jumpa Spoiler chapter selanjutnya. Bye-bye!**

**Salam Hangat**

**Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
